Teen Titans: Undying Flame of Love
by Goten's Apprentice
Summary: What's this? A new Titan? What secrets is he hiding, and will the Titans find out before its too late? Read and Review! (Rating Subject to Change)
1. Where There's Smoke There's Malcolm

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or any of the characters except for Malcolm. And I probably never will own Teen Titans (Though I hope to own a cartoon someday.I guess we'll never know) but onto the story. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Robin's POV)  
  
"This isn't my ordinary training session, this time I'm training someone special.a new Titan.and his name is Malcolm Jade. He's got some powers I've never seen before.the elements of fire and electricity. He's quick and strong, a deadly combination and he thinks before he attacks.he relays every possible way I could get back so he's ready for when I strike. Its like he knows my every move. Well, I say its time I wrap this up, I've got a new invention I wanna try out. Me and Cyborg pulled an all-nighter on this one, we created a reflect barrier from my average old Kendo stick.  
  
Look at him.making his fire copies. He must think I'm stupid. But I can feel the heat. And as I turned around, a jet of fire ran shooting past my face, which let my hair catch fire. "Ack! My hair! You know how long it took me to fix my hair up this morning?! One hour!!! One damn hour!"  
  
"Oh don't be such a drama queen." He said with a bit of a smirk on his face. "It's time to wrap this up." Just then his body was encased in a ball of fire. Which gathered into his hand. Just then I took out my Kendo stick, I felt like something major was about to go down. "Take This!!! DRAGON THROWER!!!" I spun my Kendo stick as fast as my hands would go, when a giant shot of plasma energy hurtled towards me. My hands weren't quick enough.just as the barrier charged up.it hit me. My kendo stick flew into the air as I was knocked into the back wall, that's all I remembered before I blacked out.  
  
"I usually recap things when I black out.I hate it. All I can do it think about what happened before I blacked out. I always start to feel sorry for myself, that's why I hate it." Then I started to wake up. The first things I saw were just blurs. A second later, I blinked, and everything came into focus. I could see Star and Malcolm standing above me. That's how I knew I was in a medical ward, everything was so bright and white. Very weakly I asked star "How long have I been out for?" Star answered with "30 minutes." I replied, "it felt like forever." Finally Malcolm spoke up. "I'msorry, Ididn'tthinkitwould'vehitthathard, manI'mstrong, heyamIaTitanyet?" He said so fast I could barely understand him. "Yes you're a Titan." Just then Beast Boy and Raven walked in. "Hey! Sleeping Beauty's up!" Raven then answered. "I've been up." "I'm talking about Robin this time." He said with a hint of secrecy in his voice. "Oh." Raven said. Robin managed to raise an eyebrow. Malcolm then spoke up again. "Well, I better go, hey Starfire, wanna go out for coffee tomorrow or something?" Malcolm asked. "Yes, coffee would be nice, that's if Robin says its O.K." Then I replied." You don't have to ask me everything but, sure go ahead." Malcolm nodded. "Ill pick you up around 10 tomorrow night?" "Okay.."Starfire said. Malcolm waved at everyone and I thought I saw him disappear instead of walk out the door. Must've the side effects of the black out.  
  
Me and the other Titans left out for home. We got home about 20 minutes later and walked in. The house was a mess. Of course Beast Boy had most of the blame because he once again, lost the TV remote. I sighed, it was as if we never left Titan Tower. Also, I was extremely tired. I don't know why, I'm usually a night person because of the way I was raised. But anyway enough zoning out. I headed for the stairs but fell asleep on the way there.in the middle of the hallway.  
  
(OOC)  
  
Malcolm walked Starfire to the café and ordered 2 latte's and they sat down. They started to talk about how Beast Boy's holo-watch shorted out (not copying from X-Men just couldn't think of a name or another way for him to not be green, and yes they go to school.) Then Starfire decided to change the subject. "I really need help in Trigonometry, do you think you could tutor, my teacher said you were really good at it. Malcolm thought before answering the question. "I guess I could tutor you." He said. Then Starfire replied "How much will it cost me?" Malcolm answered "Oh, for you it's free." "Okay then." She said with a bright smile on her face. Their drinks get to the table when Starfire got a call on her cell phone. It was Robin, apparently he needed help down at the weapons facility. She apologized to Malcolm and told him she had to leave. He sighed and watched as she walked out. He left with his latte in hand. "Man this is good, I should come here more often." Then he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
As soon as Starfire arrived at the scene she saw Beast Boy and Raven get blasted into a wall.  
  
(Starfire's POV) "No one hurts my friends and gets away with it." I got that greenish glare in my eyes and out of anger and frustration I rapidly fired energy blasts at the ground. I wasn't sure if I hit an enemy or an all but by the way it dropped it sounded like Cinderblock. Then I saw Jynx walk out of the weapons facility and Robin was following her. She must've noticed because next thing I knew he was lying on the ground before anyone could say or do anything. Just then Beast Boy charged at Jynx in a bull form. Raven flew into battle after Mammoth. "Looks like they can handle them under control." Just then I saw Gizmo trying to slowly get away from the battle with the weapons code. "Where do you think you're going" I asked. And without answering me he flew into the air and attack. He shot was looked like mini- bombs at me. I dodged most of them but got hit by one that sent me spiraling into the lower level of the weapons facility. He had followed me in, I was quick enough to get up and strike back but he dodged. "I must aim for his wings I thought. "Then I'll short circuit the little gnome." Followed that thought. And I was going to follow with that plan. I fired a barrage of plasma energy at him and noticed how slow Gizmo really was. 3 connected with his wings and 1 hit him directly in the head. I made an energy ball, which wrapped around my fists. I pounded him a few times and then he passed out. I carried him up to the entrance level and noticed it was a lot quieter. "Looks like we won.." Just then the police arrived at the scene. "Better late than never." I dropped Gizmo and prepared to fly off when I got an alert from Cyborg, apparently there had been a mass breakout of fires in the south district and he had sent Robin to look into it. He told me to relax and go on home Robin had it under control.  
  
(Robin's POV)  
  
I went to the outskirts of the town and saw Malcolm I was extremely shocked. All I could say to him was this "But.why?" I said as sparks flew between us. "Lets just say, I have my reasons and you've got yours. And don't follow me." Then he disappeared into the flames.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Goten: So whaddaya think of the first chapter?  
  
Robin: You made me look like a wimp.  
  
Goten: That's just a little author humor!  
  
Robin: Riiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
STAY PUT!!! NEXT CHAPPIE COMIN' SOON!!! 


	2. Dry Ice

Chapter 2: Dry Ice  
  
(Robin's POV)  
  
"It just doesn't make sense!" I yelled banging my fist on the wall. "What would've drove him to do this?!" "And then, if I tried to follow him I would've gotten myself killed! I mean fire is his element! He could've taken me out in one swipe...there was no way I could've no would've won...." I slowly started calming down. "It just doesn't add up...I just need to rest and let it all sink in...then it might start making sense." I sighed and looked around.  
  
All these newspaper clippings, magazine pictures, and questions were hanging on my wall...questions that I had no answers to. That's what I needed...answers. But where, and how could I get them? Maybe it all has a connection, Slade, Malcolm, the burning buildings maybe Malcolm didn't do this on his own...maybe Slade---no...he couldn't he doesn't have the technology, the power, at least not yet.... All these thoughts whirled in my head...then I had a flashback to when Slade blackmailed me, he injected the other Titans secretly and if I didn't do what he said, he could've killed them...and I'd have to watch...watch them die.... "No...I won't let it happen again.... I will stop Slade and get answers no matter what...." I said muttering under my breath. I thought I told myself I wasn't going to worry about this.... I slowly got up and sighed, "Why was this group organized anyway...what Batman couldn't handle the crime waves on his own?" I laughed to myself and then my stomach growled. "Man...I'm hungry. Wonder what's left here to eat. And I need to get myself some new shoes, these boots are killing my feet." I got up and walked out towards the kitchen. "Wait a sec' where are Beast Boy and Raven?" I looked around seemingly confused, just then I heard voices coming from Raven's room. "And when did she get a 'Do Not Disturb' sign?" I sighed and shrugged. "Guess that life for you." I got to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips and a soda and headed for Starfire's room. I slowly opened the door and she was knocked out on her bed. "She must be really tired, I wonder what got her so tired." I took my head out of the doorway and closed the door. "I really wanted to talk to her." I went back down the hallway, and walked into my room set my food down and grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.  
  
(Starfire's POV)  
  
I woke up a few hours later and saw someone sitting on the ledge of my window staring at the sky. "So your awake." The person said. The person turned around and I noticed it was Malcolm. "H-How did you get here?" I asked confused. "Long story...I'll tell you in the morning." He sighed and got up and slung his jacket over his shoulder. "I guess I better be going then...." "How are you going to get home?" I asked. "I guess I can't make a fire here so I better start walking." He turned the doorknob and started to leave when I spoke up. "I guess you could stay here tonight since you said you were going to tell me how you got here in the first place. So you might as well stay here...." He shrugged and sighed. Just then she started to do something to the bed and about 15 minutes later it was a twin-sized bed. "Okay then...where do I sleep?" He asked. "On the bed." I replied. "Then where do you sleep?" He asked again. This time I laughed. "On the bed silly." I sighed. "This is gonna be complicated." He said folding his arms.  
  
(Robin's POV)  
  
"When will the madness end?" Then the commercial ended. "You are watching MAD TV." "This is so boring." In my frustration I banged on the remote. "Hey a black screen...I always wondered what would happen if I stared at this for a while. Just then the TV clicked. "Telletubbies Telletubies!" I screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
(Cyborg's POV)  
  
I'm having that dream again. I'm driving in my car down a road and pass a gas station just then everything started going slow-motion...just then Beast Boy turned around and spoke "Zoom Zoom...." Just then I reversed. "Zoom Zoom." "Hey that's kinda fun." I did that like 10 times then the 11th time Beast Boy spoke. "Zoom Zoo—Hey this is getting annoying can I go home now?"  
  
(Robin's POV)  
  
"Ah...another black screen." I said. "We now return to our regularly scheduled programming...I love you, you love me...." "NOOOOOOOO...WHEN WILL IT END?"  
  
(Beast Boy's POV)  
  
"Its so dark...wait I cant hear my voice...I cant hear my voice...wait that's it...Im thinking about hearing my voice...yeah that's it. Wait ahhh!!! I can't see!" Just then a raven crowed. "Oh...Raven you almost scared me." I said. "I'm tired lets go to sleep." Raven said. "Huh?" I said confused. " Oh...you mean sleep." "Yeah...sleeeeeep." She repeated. " Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeep...." I had a dazed look on my face and I was drooling. (Authors Note: When Beast Boy gets excited about something –sleeping with raven in the other term of the word- He goes into SLEEPING PARALYSIS. Now back to your regularly scheduled program) She sighed and kissed me. "Wha- huh? What am I doing?" "We we're just about to go to sleep." She said. "Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...." I got that dazed look on my face again. This time she slapped me. "What?!" I yelled confused. She sighed and shook her head. Out of nowhere she had put on black lingerie. "Oooh...black lingerie, that's new." I said smirking. "Lets go to sleep...oops, I did it again." She said smacking herself on the head. "Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...." She undressed herself and sighed. "Im goin' to bed let him sit there all night." She climbed in bed and waited. "Wha-huh? Oh...not again." I said feeling stupid. "Come on Beast Boy lets go to sleep...." "Slee—wait no must fight it...Sl—No must fight it!" I stopped and sighed. "Finally...thank god." I looked at Raven and smirked. "Now...where were we...." "Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeep...." She had gotten my dazed look on her face. "This...is gonna take a while."  
  
(Robin's POV)  
  
I finally got the hint and decided to go to bed. But first I was going to go check on Starfire. I turned off the TV and headed to Starfire's room. She had set up her Door Lock Machine she got from Cyborg last year. "Robin." I said, speaking to the machine ACCESS DENIED. "Im the leader!" ACCESS DENIED. "Grrr...don't tell me she accidentally put on her Auto Lock...stupid Cyborg." "Robin!" I repeated. ACCESS DENIED "Look you dumb machine if you don't let me in Im going to rip you off this wall!" I slowly hacked into the system of the lock machine and the door finally opened. I peered in and could hear sounds of people kissing. "Wait...that's her twin-sized bed. I'm the only one who can use that bed! Someone else is in there with her...but who? Maybe its Cyborg...if it is IM GONNA SHORT-CIRCUIT THAT ROBOT!" I walked down the hallway into Cyborg's room to get his toolbox. Cyborg was in his bed sleeping. "Well if that's him...then who's in there?" I walked down the hallway again and heard moaning coming from Raven's room. "Guess that rules them out. Then who else is there?" I sighed and decided to go to bed...I'd worry about that later.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
(Still Robin's POV)  
  
I woke up the next day smelling something. It was Sunday and I think today was the day we suggested that we would go shopping. I got off the bed and the mattress springs groaned. I walked outside and noticed that Cyborg was cooking. "Is that non-bacon bacon I smell?" I said. "Yeah." I sat down at the table across from the stove and Raven and Starfire came out of their rooms. They spoke in unison, "Is that non-bacon bacon?" Now Cyborg was getting annoyed with this and instead of answering, he just motioned them to the table where I was sitting. Next Beast Boy came out of Raven's room. He sat down next to everyone else and Cyborg spoke. "Okay everyone, your food is on that table over there." He pointed to the one next to the window. "Beast Boy...." He continued. "Your food is over there." He pointed to a dark corner at the edge of the room. Beast Boy sighed. Everyone walked to their tables and began to eat. Soon, Starfire's room door creaked open again. Malcolm walked out of her room. Everyone but Starfire gasped and I spit orange juice on Raven. "Everyone slowly got up and walked towards him. I stood back and waited. When everyone went back to eating I walked up to him. "What are you doing here, and how did you get here?" I asked quietly. He spoke up but his voice seemed unusually calm. "I was passing by and decided to visit, and I drove." I sighed. For some reason that still didn't explain why he came out of Starfire's room, but I guess I'd have to buy it for now. After breakfast, Malcolm asked if he could stay with us for the day since he really had nothing to do. Everyone accepted, although it took me some time to say yes. I didn't know why but for some reason I felt odd when he was around, something wasn't right about him. Raven had noticed it too I saw it in the way she looked at me when Malcolm wasn't around. We decided we would get the shopping thing done early so we wouldn't have to worry about it later. We all left the house and packed into Cyborg's car...everyone but Malcolm, Starfire said he said something about meeting us at the mall. So, with that out of the way, we left. It didn't take very long to get there, seeing as how Cyborg's car had a built in map of the city. But when we pulled up at the mall, Malcolm was standing next to what looked like a brand new motorcycle. He had a McDonald's bag, and was munching on french fries. "I was wondering what took you so long to get here." He said in his unusually calm voice.  
After that, we all walked inside the mall, everyone in the mall gave us some sort of glance, after all, its kind of odd to see a teen in a mask. A girl wearing a purple jumpsuit, a green guy, a girl in a dark cloak, and a guy that is half machine. But for some reason, most of the girls we passed in the mall were admiring Malcolm, I couldn't see why but every time he looked at one, they seemed to get scared and ran. Something else I'd have to figure out later.  
We decided to split up, everyone went into different stores. Malcolm went into one on the other end of the mall, Beast Boy took one upstairs, Raven followed him, Cyborg went downstairs and I took the ones on the main hallway since the clothes there were middle price. About an hour later, we all met back at the food court, we didn't look at anyone else's clothes until we got back. Beast Boy had gotten a new pairs of shoes, a white cap, 2 pairs of jeans, and a white shirt that said 'Dragonfly' in big shiny gold letters. Cyborg got a blue shirt that said 'Gotham City' on it, in white letters. Raven got a plain black shirt and 2 pairs of jeans. Starfire had gotten a white shirt that said 'Flirt' another shirt that said 'Keep Dreamin' a new pair of shoes and 3 pairs of jeans. I got myself 2 pairs of shoes, a pair of black jeans and a red shirt that said 'Don't Mess With Me' and Malcolm had gotten a white cap that said 'NY' stuck together vertically, a brown jacket made of something that felt like silk, a gray shirt that said 'Can't Touch This' and 2 blue jeans. Just as everyone finished putting their stuff away, and Malcolm strapped his things to his motorcycle an alert was sent to their house. "Titans! We've got a problem. Apparently Slade, sent a couple of his cronies to steal something in the Tech Sector of the town." I shouted. Everyone scrambled. I grabbed my motorcycle, Cyborg and Beastboy hopped into Cyborg's car. Starfire and Raven flew off. Malcolm stood on the sidewalk watching them. As Cyborg's car drove by, Beast Boy shouted. "C'mon! We could use your help!" He shouted. At that exact moment, he leapt onto his motorcycle and drove off.  
  
(Malcolm's POV)  
  
I was going at least 90 miles per hour, because everything around me was a blur. We arrived at the crime and crept inside. Robin at the head, we moved around the corner and saw Slade's men, Robin spoke quietly, "On my signal, move ou---." "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" I had charged out at them and I could hear Robin in the distance, "No wait!!!" But it was too late they spotted me and soon, I was surrouned by an army of his henchmen. They charged at me, and I slowly raised a hand and shocked on in the ribs. He was out cold, they charged at me and I knocked one out of the air, then I was grabbed by the neck and they started to choke me. Just then, I heard something. "Azrath—Metrion—Zinthos!" He was knocked into a wall. Then everyone joined the battle. I slipped away and saw a tall person running towards the back exit, I followed him. When he got out, he jumped to a roof and I followed pursuit. He stopped on the unfinished roof of a construction site. "Malcolm, I presume." He said in a deep, nonchalant voice. "Yes, and you must be Slade," I replied. He nodded and held out his hand, in it was what looked like a chip with the logo of a company on it. He set it down on the ground and I charged at him. I struck him one in the side of his head and he came at me. He tripped me, punched me in the stomach, and threw me against the ground. I wiped the gravel from my face and stood up. I clenched my fist and it began to glow with electricity, soon it surged around my whole body, I smirked as he backed away, I held out my left hand and something strange happened, ice shot out of it! It caused Slade to back away onto the metal structure for the rest of the building. I charged higher and soon my hair began to stand up, I shot it at the metal structure, making electricity surge throughout it. Slade looked at me and clapped. "Well, done." He said in his annoying calm voice. "I wouldn't be so happy, one false step and your going to get surged with 10,000 volts of electricity." He smirked. "You're a very strong opponent, and a quick thinker. Perhaps we'll fight again another day." And with that he vanished. I stood there, meditating on what just happened. I sighed and walked back to where Slade dropped the chip, picked it up and crammed it into my pocket. Then I returned to where the chip was originally placed and saw everyone standing around waiting for me. I was bruised a bit but overall I was fine. "Sorry, I went after Slade." I said apologetically. As we were leaving, I handed the gold chip to Robin. "Here, you may need this more than I do." I said softly. "Hmph...." Was his response. I hopped onto my motorcycle, and watched as everyone left, I went the opposite way. I don't know why, but I felt I needed to be alone.  
  
(Robin's POV)  
  
We arrived home, and it was about 9:00, we decided to get some sleep early. Besides tomorrow was a school day. So we all said our good nights and went to bed.  
  
(Starfire's POV)  
  
I sat down on my bed, a bit disappointed that Malcolm couldn't have stayed longer than he did. And he never did tell me how he ended up in my room in the first place. And with that I laid down to bed. About an hour later I heard a noise, it was coming from the corner of my room. I slowly got up and went to look at it, when I got there I noticed someone vaguely familiar. I touched the side of their face and noticed that it was bruised. Just then it spoke up. "Star...I have something to tell you."  
  
Goten: So how did you all like the second chapter? Was it confusing, annoying? Long? Do you even care? Well anyway, stay tuned as the next chapter comes...until then, c ya later! 


	3. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: As you all know…I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! No…really I don't…I never bought a comic, never played the game and I barely watch the T.V. show…so there you have it…. And to restate…I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS…the little history lesson here was just made to make the story more interesting so there… Now then…lets get on with the story shall we?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed **

(Starfire's POV)

I heard a voice coming from the corner of my room, it sounded weak and battered. "Star…I—have something to tell you." It said coughing between every other word. "Malcolm…is that you?" Suddenly the figure walked out of the corner into the light. It was Malcolm, he was badly bruised and burned and had cuts all over his face and arms. I quickly got up…grabbed one of those expandable chairs and sat him down. "Thank you…I know you've been wondering about why I don't stick around much and why I never show up when you need me but the truth is…I was doing it to try to run away from what I'm about to tell you…and it really pains me to do this." He coughed. "You see…my past is something that I never thought I would tell anyone…and I trust that you won't either." I nodded.

(Malcolm's POV)

"Okay…let me go back to before my parents ever knew each other. My father was born into a rich Japanese family and knew nothing of the world around him. And while on the way to school he was attacked by a group of kids and was badly injured. After recuperating in the hospital he went home and decided to take up ninjitsu. He trained very hard under amazing conditions. And on the way home from school he met up with those same kids who began to hassle him for money. Although he was a temperamental he knew that it was wrong to strike first." I wheezed.

"So he then said no and that is when it started. One kid on the left decided to punch him. He grabbed the fist and twisted it in a complete circle and broke his wrist. Soon the others got the message and ran in fear. After he had grown and become a man he had borrowed some money from a friend he knew. And unbeknownst to my father the man he borrowed money from was part of a Japanese mafia. So once the men came after him he decided that to pay off the debt he would join the mafia and do some of their work to pay them off. They gladly accepted." He coughed again.

"After a while he grew tired of the life he lived and even though he had paid off the debt they still wouldn't leave. He approached the godfather asking to leave. Now the godfather was feeling unusually nice so he decided to give my father one last mission and then he could leave." I gagged.

"My father gladly accepted. He was told that he had to kill this woman who had been causing them lots of problems. He went off and when he found this woman for some strange reason he couldn't do it. He had fallen in love with her. So he decided that he would send a message saying that he had killed her and that he would be spending an extended time where he was. And while this went on my father had become a businessman and they had me." I straightened my hair.

Now later on in life his company grew bigger and more powerful. He began to grow corrupt with the power…my mother had sensed this and decided to take me and flee. Soon my father found out and he had come after my mother." I adjusted myself in the chair.

"My mother knew this would happen and entrusted me with her last family treasure…a sword whose hilt was encrusted with a deep green jade. I was around 8 at the time and had no idea what was happening. My mother told me that her father was after her and that this would probably be the last time I would ever speak to her." I wiped tears from my eyes.

"I then decided to live in a small shack out on the coast of California. As I was watching the news they spoke of a 5'3" woman with blue eyes and long black flowing hair being murdered. They drew a sketch and it looked exactly like my mother. I had visited her swearing that I would get my father no matter what the cost…and I never saw any of my parents again."

Starfire gasped staring at me. "I had no idea…I'm sorry." I shook my head. "It's nothing…and also I was born with strange powers…some I didn't even know I had. Like I can now shoot ice from my hands." I pointed my finger at the open window and an icicle shot out of it. And there are probably more powers that I don't know I have too. And…apparently the person doesn't seem to know that I know it yet but, someone seems to have the choice of putting me under mind control at their will…and I have to find out who it is before they do something really drastic.

(Starfire's POV)

He slowly got up and began to walk towards the window. "Where are you going?" She asked. "Home…." "But look at you…you're in no condition to drive home." She said. "Who said I was driving?" He snapped his fingers and ring of fire surrounded him. It faded and the next I knew…he was gone. Suddenly, Robin busted into my room. "Trouble! In the lower east side of the city!" He ran out and I heard a door slam. I jumped off my bed and ran out the door. I stood out front…it was raining very hard. Suddenly, I saw the T-Car (that is what it's called right?) and the R-Cycle zoom past with Raven following them. I slowly began to float and zoomed off after them. We arrived at the scene and gasped in horror. There was an apartment building that had burst into flames. The rain didn't seem to slow it down at all, suddenly a person jumped off the roof of the apartment and landed onto the next building. "I'll got after him…you guys get in there and check if there are still any people stuck inside and try to put the fire out." Robin said. Then he ran off into one of the buildings.

(Robin's POV)

I ran up the stairwell counting the floors. "1…2…3…4…." I looked up. I could see about 4 more staircases. About 5 minutes later I reached the roof and the person who had jumped the roof had stopped running. As a matter of fact it seemed like he was waiting for me. "Well Robin, fancy meeting you here." He said in a deep voice.

I walked closer so I could get a better view of his face. Apparently he was wearing a blue mask that had small slanted eyeholes and had dark strokes of green at the corners. "Who are you?" I asked back. "That is a question that I will answer another time but now…." He unsheathed a sword that had a jade-encrusted hilt from his side.

"I have to get rid of you." I took out my kendo stick and charged at him. I struck him a large blow in the chest and he flew back a few feet and regained his footing. "Not bad…now lets see how you fair against this." He said. Suddenly, he charged at me stuck his sword in the ground and jumped behind me. "YAAHHH!" He yelled.

Suddenly I felt a shock surging throughout my body and I fell to the ground. I lay there waiting to see what he would do next. While I was waiting he had picked up his sword and was walking away. Now was my chance. I sprung up and charged at him and tried to strike him once in the back. He held one hand out behind him and suddenly he shot ice out of it and froze my hand in place.

I gasped. Just then…something awkward happened. The ninja had dropped on his knees and was holding the sides of his head with his hands. "Leave me alone!" He cried out in a more normal sounding voice.

"Get out of my head!" He continued. "GAAAAAAAAH!" Just then a barrier of smoke surrounded him. And when it vanished…he was gone. I sighed and lugged myself down the stairs trying to think of who that could've been when one name flashed across my mind. I Malcolm /I I thought.

"But that doesn't explain my iced up hand." I muttered. "So it couldn't have been him." I continued. I walked back to the other Titans who had successfully managed to douse the fire. There were two women and one infant trapped in the building whom Cyborg successfully got to safety.

"Dude! What happened to your hand!" He said pointing at the icy chunk surrounding my hand. "It happened during the fight but I don't know who did it." I paused looking at them. "But we'll worry about that as soon as we get back home." I continued.

I then hopped on my R-Cycle and drove off with the rest of them following. We arrived back home and sat down in the living room. Cyborg punched a button on his arm and a small laser appeared on his wrist. "Now hold still." He said. The laser then emitted a beam that cut a large chunk of ice off my hand so that I could move it. I then used my other hand to slip the rest off my wrist and sighed. "Thanks." I said getting up. I grabbed a bag of chips, two cans of soda and walked into my room. "Here we go again…." Beast Boy said.

(Starfire's POV)

I was sitting on my bed staring out my window. "There was only one person who had enough skill to do that to Robin." I said to myself. "But why did he do it…unless." I gasped. "He was under mind control…but who could've done it to him? And why?" I sighed. There was no way to contact Malcolm because I had no idea where he was and I doubt his number was in the phone book. I sighed. I continued to stare at the moon until finally I dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Goten: Well, what do ya think? Was that interesting or what? Well, hang on to your seats kiddies 'cause the next chapter is going to leave you speechless! I hope…

Challange: What? Huh? Oh…we're finished already? Cool…yeah just do what he said…walks off the stage.

Goten waves, bows, and walks off the stage.


	4. Punishment

Disclaimer: During this chapter we added a situation to the story…and this situation also happened in a certain person's time on AIM…and we would like to thank them for inspiring us to write this and lets just say that if they read this they would be really annoyed at me.

Goten: They caused him pain, love, more pain, happiness…sorrow

ChallangeAccepted: What are you talking about?

Goten: Remember the time you told me about those two girls?

Challange: Ah…yes the summer of '99

Goten: Are we talking about 2 different things again?

Challange: I think we are….

Goten: Maybe this will help…_don't scream—_

Challange: _Hey!_ I thought that you said that you wouldn't talk about that?

Goten: We're on air by the way…

Challange: Well isn't it like a bit early? It hasn't been a half an hour yet….

Goten: Don't forget about the disclaimer….

Challange: Oh…_heh, heh_ _hi kaibagurl and ka-ka-ka_

Goten: Don't worry…I'll tell them…Kagomegurl, jokers wishes you the best…

Challange: Now then…onto the story. walks off the stage

Goten: I would also like to mention we own no gadgets, special powers, items, people or special guest appearances in this chapter, excluding Malcolm. bows and walks off the stage

**Chapter 4: Punishment**

(Beast Boy's POV)

I walked into the kitchen after Raven while checking my holo-watch, she was making herbal tea…_again_. "Can I have some?" I asked. She spit a mouthful of tea on my face. "Don't do that!" She said. "What?" "Scare me like that!" She said. "Well, let me help you clean this up." I said.

I grabbed a mop and began to mop up the tea. "I was going to go by the warehouse and recite some poetry; wanna come?" She asked. "Uh…I've got a better idea. There's this new veggie café downtown and the stuff is really cheap." I said. "You mean half off?" she said. "Yeah…." I said. "So…wanna come?" I asked.

"Oh…umno." She said. "Oh…well I'll go with you to the warehouse then." I asked. "Nah, never mind…I just wanted to see if you were up to it." "C'mon, I go everywhere with you!" I said "We could just go down to McDonalds and get a salad there." She suggested.

"You don't get it! I go to your poetry readings, your demented parties, and listen to your music!" I said. "Well, I went to the zoo with you." She said. "It was a petting zoo! And you didn't touch a single animal!" "But I touch you…."She said. "And, you're the best animal." She continued. "Don't try and compliment me now!" I said getting agitated. "Look, I don't care! You can't expect me to do everything with you!" She yelled. "It's just one place!" I snapped back.

She turned to walk out sipping herbal tea. "I was right…guys are jerks." She said. "I'M NOT JUST ANY GUY! I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND!" I yelled. She turned her head to look at me. "But for how long?" She said, and walked out. I walked towards the couch and sat down. I searched the table for the remote. "Oh great…now I have to get up and turn the T.V. on."

I slowly got up and before I touched the T.V. it turned on and changed to Comedy Central. "That's just creepy." I said. "I had a feeling you might wanna to watch this." I turned around and noticed Terra sitting on the couch. "So…how long have you been sitting there?" I asked. "Oh…I heard most of it."

"She doesn't really like vegetarians." I said. "I like vegetarians. For one, they never get fat, and two; they have lots of minerals in them. Like rocks!" She said. "And also, your head is dense like a rock…." She finished. "Hey! Wait a sec'!" I said. She giggled.

I decided to do an impression of a guy on the Dave Chapel show. "Do you like popsicles? I like popsicles. I got a whole bunch of popsicles in the basement." She giggled. "Wow…a girl actually laughing at my jokes, that's new." "You're a funny guy." She said. "Tell Raven that…." I said getting agitated. "What she doesn't like your jokes?"

"She thinks I try too hard, she thinks that I exert my energy too much and that being a vegetarian is a waste of time and that the music I listen to is bad." "What do you listen to?" She asked. "Rap and some country. She wants me to listen to mopey and dark music." "And once I rushed over here from work cause Cyborg said you were making tofu burgers." She stated. "And how did you eat 10 burgers?" She asked.

"Lets just say that one of my forms was very hungry." (hint, hint: T-Rex) "Well, do you think you could make some more burgers?" She asked. "Can't…used it all last night to make tofu fried rice." "Well, we could go to that café." "What ever happened to that boy that used to come around here…the one that Robin didn't seem to get along with?" She asked. "Last time I heard he was on vacation or something." We walked into the garage and walked past Cyborg's car, Robin's motorcycle and there was a sign that said. I "Reserved for Beast Boy's Moped. /I 

"We could take your moped…." She suggested "Heh, heh, heh." "Do you have one?" She asked "I'm saving up for one." I said. I opened a drawer and a spider crawled out of it. "Yeah…I'm getting there." I said. "We could take Cyborg's car." She said. "No…watch this." I put my hand on the hood and it spoke. "Beast Boy step away from the car." "Okay…okay, I'm stepping away." Just then, a jolt of electricity was sent to my body. "Gah!" I removed my hand.

"We could take Robin's bike." She said. "But I don't know where the keys." VROOM, VROOM. "How did you do that?" I asked. "I know how to hotwire a car man." She said. She got on and then I spoke. "I want to drive." I pleaded. "I hot-wired it, so I drive." She said. "It can help me drive a moped!" I argued. "Nope…." I sighed and gave up. We drove off and stopped in the middle of the road. She began to drive down the stairs of the subway entrance.

"Where are you going!" I yelled. "Don't worry it'll be fun!" She drove down onto the metro rail, the train following close behind. "The train is gaining on us!" I yelled. She tried to push harder on the gas pedal. "I can't go any faster!" "Yes you can!" I yelled. "No! I really can't!" I sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" I reached my hand down and began to tickle her thigh.

"Stop it, Beast Boy Stop! I'm trying to drive!" She tried to kick my hand and instead pushed down on the gas pedal. We sped up and zoomed to the green rail. We went up a stairway and onto the road. She slowed the bike to a stop and turned and looked around. "I have no idea where we are…." She got off the bike. "You know where we're going right?" She asked. I nodded. "Then you drive." I moved up to the front and waited for her to hop on the back.

(Terra's POV)

About after 10 minutes of driving I began to yell in his ear. "Beast Boy!" She yelled. After noticing that he wasn't turning around I slipped my hand onto his groin. He still wasn't paying attention, suddenly something got hard and began to rise. "Hmm? What's happening?" I looked at it and blushed a scarlet red. "Beast Boy…Beast Boy?" "Oh well." I began to move my hand up and down. Just then the motorcycle skidded to a stop.

(Beast Boy's POV)

"I'm sorry, I was trying to get your attention." I looked at her. "You know, that felt good." I said. "I still want to get back at you for messing with my leg back there." "I'm not sure if I would stop you." I said. We stared at each other. "GAH! BAD THOUGHTS, BAD THOUGHTS!" I yelled. "What happened?" She said staring at my groin, which was back at its normal side. "Well when a boy gets aroused. Usually his thing." He pointed at his groin. "Grows upwards and gets hard." I continued. "Oh…." She said.

"It was unusually big." She continued. "Almost like a boulder." She said. "What is it with you and rocks?" She giggled. "No…it was more like a mountain." I smiled. "Yeah! You're looking at the Alps! Mt. Everest baby!" I yelled. We hopped back onto the bike and drove off. "Its on the left." I said. I turned left. I parked in front of the café. We had arrived at the café in time for the grand opening. The waitress nodded at us smiling seated us. The waiter walked to our table. "Hello, Kyle (that's Beast Boy's name in public.) what would you and the missus like to order." He asked. "I would like tofu lo mein, and 10 tofu burgers." I said.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked. "I would like a sprite." Terra said. "And I would like a organic coke." I followed. He nodded. He first brought us our drinks and then brought us our food. "Hey! Mine tastes like grass!" She said. "I think we got our drinks mixed up." We switched drinks and she sipped her drink "Mine still tastes like grass!" She groaned. "This is a nice place." She said. We started on our meals. She took four burgers and began to eat. The waiter walked by and I motioned him forward.

I whispered in his ear and he nodded and went off. "You didn't have to do this for me." She said. The waiter came back and set a case down. I snapped my fingers and two violin players came and started playing a song. I snapped my fingers again and a candle appeared on the table. She blushed a scarlet red "Isn't this a bit much? And how did you get in?" She said looking around at the other people.

"This looks like a classy restaurant." She stated. "I had reservations for me and…." I paused. "Raven." She finished for me. "I called ahead and had them changed." I pointed to a glass booth. "That was for me and Raven. And I think this is a bit much." I snapped my fingers and one of the violinists walked off.

Then, I opened the case and inside was a large glass bottle of champagne. I poured it into the glasses and we drank. On the way out, the waiter was standing at the door, to save time I handed him 50 bucks and walked out. I hopped onto the motorcycle and Terra got on behind me. I revved up the bike and drove off. "Home is the other way!" Terra said. "I know! I wanted to show you something." I arrived at a beach and walked towards where the tide ended. I sat down and Terra followed behind me. "Its beautiful." I said looking at the sky. "Yeah…it is." She said. "Its beautiful at sunset…." I continued. "I bet it is." "I could show you the sunrise." I said. "Whaddaya mean?" She asked. I smiled and she laid her head on my chest.

The next day I woke up and saw Terra starring at the sun. I stood up and walked towards the bike. Terra followed afterwards. Just then my communicator went off. _4 new messages._ I flipped it open and it spoke _Message 1: From: Robin, "Hey Beast Boy…where are you? I know you've got my bike, and I don't care just get back hurry."_ The message ended. _Message 2:From: Cyborg, "Beast Boy…hurry home…Raven she's gone mad…ARE YOU GIVING HIM IDEAS!" _Someone yelled in the background. The message ended. _Message 3: From: Anonymous "I don't know who you are and I how I got this number but I need a mechanic. I was in my X-jet and suddenly a black aura surrounded the jet, Who are you! You're going down." _The message clicked off and on again_. "Bub…." It clicked off. Message 4: From Starfire. "Hey I'm finally in this chapter…anyway hurry and get home." WHAT ARE YOU DOING! "Wait let me say one more thing!" _The message clicked off. "Get on." I said hopping on the bike. She hopped on the bike and we sped off "You're right…the sunset looks beautiful." She said. I nodded. I got home and motioned Terra to stop. "You go in first, I'll follow." She walked in and I waited 5 minutes and followed after her.

(Raven's POV)

"Beast Boy! Where have you been! I wanted to apologize! I mean the bike was gone, and you were gone and so was Terra!" "I just went out to eat." She said. "Until 4 in the morning!" I questioned. Its none of your concern." He said. "Oh…its none of my concern is it? I feel that you and Terra are getting too close." "She's just a friend…I just went to hang out with her. I'm sorry." He said. "Oh…okay…." I said. "Good, well I'm going to sleep." He said. "But…." I said."Yes, yes I know but I'm too tired for games right now." And with that he fell asleep in the middle of the hallway. I stepped on his face and walked to my room. "I know you saw me here!" He said. "I know…I'm still mad at you." I said. And with that I left.

(Beast Boy's POV)

I woke up around 9 and walked into the kitchen. "Ah…the smell of breakfast." I grabbed a plate on one of the tables and sat down. "Uh…where's the normal bacon?" Cyborg said. "What are you talking about?" Robin said. "It's right there." He pointed at a table, which was empty. Just then Terra walked in. "Well, all the normal bacon is gone." She grabbed a plate on the next table. "I guess I'll have the tofu then." Cyborg looked at the table and then to me. "Beast Boy! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." (Just to save time, lets speed this up, shall we?) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." I looked up. "What's up Cyborg? It took you 5 minutes to finish one word. And that hardly ever happens." "Beast Boy…how are you feeling? Is anything the matter?" He said gasping for breath between words.

"I'm just fine…what are you talking about?" I said "Beast Boy…. What you just ate…was real bacon…." I laughed. "You're kidding right?" "No…I'm serious." I looked at the plate and started gagging. Just then an alarm went off. "Starfire get me some water! Terra get me a plate of tofu! Don't die on me kid!" Next thing I knew I was on a stretcher. "CLEAR!" he shocked me with a defibrillator.

(Malcolm's POV)

I sent an electric bolt flying towards Slade; he deflected it with ease. I was worn out. He roundhouse kicked me to a wall. "Agh…." My vision was getting blurry. I blinked and noticed that a wrecking ball was flying towards me. "Gimme a break…" I muttered.

(Beast Boy's POV)

I was laying in my bed in my room with the door ajar.I could see Raven and Terra standing outside.

(Terra's POV)

"Can I go in first? Y'know…alone?" I asked Raven. "Alone? Well…okay but no more than 5 minutes." I nodded and walked in.

(Beast Boy's POV)

"How are you holding up?" She said walking in closing the door behind her. "I'm fine…its been worse, once I ate a giant squid." I said. "But that's fish, so its seafood." "It's meat if I can turn into it." I said. "Well, this new museum opened today, you want to go with me?" She asked. "Yeah, sure, why not." She nodded and left. Then Raven came in.

"Hey…." She said smiling. "You feeling better?" She asked. "Yeah…I'm fine." "Look…I'm sorry about last night…I didn't mean." "Yeah, I know." I said sitting up. "So how about I make it up to you?" She said. "No thanks…I think I'm just gonna rest for today." She nodded and left.

I activated my holo-watch, which gave me a black jacket, a gray shirt, and blue jeans. I walked into the living room and saw Robin playing videogames, "Hey…I'm borrowing your bike." I said. He nodded. "The keys are in the closet in the back." He said not paying attention, Terra came down the stairs and I motioned her over. We walked down to the garage. I grabbed the keys and let her drive this time. We hopped on and she drove off. We got to the museum and walked in. There stood a man with what looked like a necklace holding a pyramid and an eye in the middle of it. (Buy Yu-Gi-Oh cards…. _Not a subliminal message.)_

"Hey aren't you Yami from." He glared at me and suddenly I stopped talking. We followed him down a stairway and he led us to a room. This is where the millennium artifacts were stored. He points to a table, which was overshadowed by a large stone tablet. One the table was two items that were labeled "The Millennium Eye." And "The Millennium Ring." "That stone tablet was discovered in Egypt many years ago…." "And what about that?" I pointed to a stand, which held a cup with an eye on the brim. "That…that is the Millennium Pimp Goblet." (Buy more Yu-Gi-Oh cards. _Also not a subliminal message_.)

"It was used by ancient ones of Egypt and when drank, it was said that it gave men the power to seduce women." Yami said. Terra pouted. "Oooh…can I touch it?" I stretched my hand out to touch it when he yelled. "Security!" Just then, a Dark Magician and Buster Blader came out and grabbed my arms. (See the Yu-Gi-Oh Movie. _Again not a subliminal message._) "Do not touch…or I will send you into the Shadow Realm." (Sorry, had an urge to do that.)

I nodded and the two _security guards_ let go and disappeared. "Now then…." He took us through the whole museum until we arrived at the entrance to the gift shop. "Thank you for coming and I hope you enjoyed your visit!" When we looked at him, instead of a tall man there was a short little boy wearing the same outfit with the same necklace. We shrugged and walked into the gift shop. I secretly bought a mood ring and a diary.

We walked out and decided to go to McDonalds. Amazingly, the restaurant was surprisingly empty. We walked to a cash register where a tall Jamaican man with dreadlocks stood. "And what will ya'll be havin' today mon?" He said. "She'll have a Big Mac, super-sized, and a chocolate McFlurry with M&M's." I said pointing to Terra. "And what about you mon?" "I'll have a premium salad and some water.

"Right away mon." He walked off muttering under his breath. "Ya bumboclottin' wretches you…." (In case you didn't know…bumboclot is like all the curse words put into one.) He handed us our food and we sat down. "How did you know what I wanted?" She asked. "Lets see…I guessed on the Big Mac, the chocolate McFlurry because dirt is brown and that's what rocks are made from. And the M&M's because they're hard and crunchy…like rocks. She laughed.

"You sure know how to charm a girl who like rocks." I smiled. We finished eating and left. "I'll meet with you back at the house. I've got some business to handle." I nodded although something just didn't feel right about letting her go out on her own. ( I did mention they moved out of that Tower didn't I?) I was walking the opposite way when something fell out of my pocket. It was a note. "Meet me back at the house at 7. I've got something I want to show you."

I looked at my watch it was 6:00. Just then a vision popped into my head. I saw Terra on the ground in an alley not moving. "No…No…." I began to run back down the street. "I don't have time for this!" I deactivated the holo-watch and began to run again. "Time to test that theory." I concentrated and I slowly grew hawk wings out of my back. Then I grew spider glands on my wrist and tiny claws on the ends of my knuckles.

I shot webs out of my wrists and began to swing from a light pole. Oddly no one seemed to find this strange. I noticed something in one alley and immediately dropped. I rushed into the alley and noticed Terra trying to get up while surrounded by a group of men. "Get away from her!" I punched one of the men in the back as he fell to the floor. I then hit one in square in the chest. Then the others began to charge at me. The hawk wings on my back retracted.

I kicked one in the face and the other two ran scared. Just then a man came out from behind a corner holding a semiautomatic machine gun. "Well done Titan, I was hoping for Robin, you see there's a bounty on him. But you'll do just as good." He began to fire and I shot a web in front of me to block him. "I'll kill you!" And with blind rage overpowering my body, I charged at him and gave him an uppercut square in the jaw. He staggered back and I surrounded his body in webs, I hung him from a lamppost (has that been used before? I can't remember.)

I then began punching him rapidly wherever I could although he was already dead. Terra got up and tried to calm me. "Beast Boy! Stop! He's dead!" I slowed down and stopped. "Ssh…." I said. "Do you hear that?" "No…I don't hear anything." There was a low rumbling coming from the ground. Just then, you could see a whole wave of men with guns running towards us. I transformed into a wolf and prepared for attack. "No…these are mine."

She concentrated and soon sent the asphalt flying into the air sending the men soaring into the air. She calmed down and looked at a girl that was lying on the ground, she was obviously dead. I knelt down next to her and sighed. "Who is this?" I asked. "She was a friend of mine." "What happened to her?" "They had raped her, and then killed her." She said on the verge of tears. I put my hand on her shoulder sympathetically. "C'mon, lets go home." I helped her up and we drove home. I looked at my watch it was 6:57. I sat down on the couch after helping Terra to her room.

(Starfire's POV)

(Yes…finally Starfire gets to say something…or does she?)

(Robin's POV)

I walked into Terra's room. I shut the door behind me. "What do you want." She said sitting on her bed. "Look, Terra I notice that you've been hanging out with Beast Boy a lot lately." "And?" She snapped. "Well, this team has been here for a while and as you may or may not know. And I think that you hanging out with Beast Boy…" "Will interfere with his relationship with Raven." I finished for him.

He nodded."So…I think you should stop hanging out with Beast Boy…." I began to walk out and decided that I'd pay a visit to an old friend.

(Beast Boy's POV)

"At least you weren't late." Raven said standing at her room door. "Where were you?" She asked. "I was out with Terra, we went to a museum." "Oh…but you can't spend time with me? Look…. Which is more important to you, me or her?" I sighed. "Lets not get into that, shall we?" "Well, then…are we going to do this?" I said. "Actually…I don't feel like it anymore."

I sighed and watched her as she walked into her room. I waited a few minutes and slipped into her room after her, she was fast asleep. I silently slipped the mood ring on her finger and walked out. I walked into my room and laid (is that grammatically correct?) down. I woke up the next morning and saw a sticky note on the dresser mirror.

I Drop by my room I need to talk to you. /I -Terra.

I sighed. "I'm getting tired of all these notes, man." I walked upstairs and knocked on Terra's room door. The door creaked open and I walked in. "Lock it behind you." She said. I shut the door and locked it, automatically a set of lasers appeared in front of the door. "Well, let me start by telling you why I called you up here." She said sounding business-like.

"Look, a lot of bad things have been happening to me lately. My best friend getting raped and killed, Robin telling me that I can't hang out with you, but there are also some good things…like being with you." She continued. I smiled at this remark.. "But, I'm thinking of running away." She finished. " I Again! /I you if you do that we're going to come after you…or at least I will." She smiled. Unbeknownst to them, Raven was standing outside listening to every word. Her mood ring was turning a dark red.

"I can't believe you…. Well, if that's how you want it…its fine by me. She walked downstairs and began to plot his punishment. Terra was getting close…oddly close…close enough for her nose to touch mine. "Terra…stop, Terra, stop, c'mon Terra don't do this." I took out the diary I bought for her. "I got this for you…I thought you might like it." I said handing it to her. "Oh…thank you, thank you, thank you." She kissed me lightly and I decided it was time to go. I left and walked downstairs.

(Raven's POV)

I walked into Terra's room. She was asleep on her bed. Apparently it looked like she was having a nightmare. "Well, this is one nightmare you're not waking up from." I said. I waved my hand over her body causing a black aura to surround her. This way she wouldn't be able to wake up. I walked back downstairs and saw Beast Boy on the couch. I stood outside my room door.

(Beast Boy's POV)

"Hey, Beast Boy come here." She said. "Sure, what is it?" I walked into her room.

(Robin's POV)

I drove down to Gotham City and arrived at the home of my mentor…Batman (dun, dun, dun.) "Identify yourself." The voice said. "Tim Drake." He said. "Access approved. Welcome to the Bat Cave." I walked down the stairs. Batman was standing in front of his computer. "Hello. Robin."

(Starfire's POV)

(Yes, yes I know this is going to be to the only time that she is going to pop up in this chapter but moving on) I decided to follow Robin…I wanted to know why he was avoiding me all this time. I followed all the way to an odd structure. "State your name." The machine said. "Starfire." I said"Access denied." "State your name." "Veronica." She said. "Access denied." "Tim Drake." "Access Approved, welcome to the Bat Cave." I walked in and snuck towards the entrance. I could hear Robin and Batman talking.

(Robin's POV)

"Batman, I need your help. I need to find information on."I said "Slade." He cut me off.. "Yes, he's at the cemetery fighting someone that may have a connection with someone I know." "Robin…you're with the Titans, and to be honest…I'm not supposed to be helping you…but since I think you really need this I will."

He handed me a folder and spoke. "You best leave…and you should come by more often…it's unusually quiet around here now." He said. "And take Starfire with you."

(Starfire's POV)

"How did he know I was there?" I asked Robin, while hopping on his bike. "He's Batman…what'd you expect?" He stopped outside the cemetery. "This is where you get off." He said. "But, I might be able to." He cut me off. "No…this is too dangerous and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the reason you got hurt."

He said. I nodded and got off the bike although I didn't want to. He then parked it and walked into the cemetery. Just then…I was hit in the head and passed out.

(Robin's POV)

I walked into the cemetery and saw Slade fighting who seemed to be a person with a mask that was half blown off. Slade looked at me. "Well, well…its Robin…." The other person turned around and looked. Slade then snapped his fingers and a wave of henchmen and ninjas appeared. "Good luck." Then he disappeared.

(Beast Boy's POV)

Raven and I were in bed, I was inside of her when she spoke. "Beast Boy…promise me something." She moaned. I looked at her and noticed that her mood ring and saw that it was a dark red. "Anything…." I said. "Promise me that when you orgasm you won't scream…_Terra_." I gasped and tried to get away but I couldn't budge.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME…YOU BITCH! YOU BASTARD!" She waved her hand and threw me against the wall. "YOU SLEPT WITH HER!" I gulped. "What are you talking about? I didn't sleep with her." "Well then why were you mentioning her name over and over." "I was trying to get her to back away from me." I said. She seemed a lot calmer. "Well, as much as I hate to do this it has to be done." She picked up her mirror and used her powers to throw me into it.

(Raven's POV)

I walked up to Terra's room and saw that she was still having the nightmare. I released the aura and she jumped up. "What happened?" She asked. "You must've been having a nightmare." I smashed the mirror trying to trap Beast Boy inside of it and somehow Beast Boy got out. "Damn it! You got to get rid of those birds. And I swear I saw a guy with red fur, a tail and spiky black hair." He said. I didn't find this funny. (If you watch

(Beast Boy's POV)

"Choose…." She said glaring at me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Which one of us do you like more…choose now." Terra was staring at the ground shaking her head. I sighed. "Raven…how long have we been going out now? A year was it?" She nodded. "And how long have I known Terra now? Six months?" She nodded. "And honestly, if you have to ask me this question…I don't think that we should continue this relationship." And with that I walked out and down the stairs. I began packing my things into a backpack.

(Reader's POV)

Beast Boy had slung the backpack over his back and began to walk out the door. "Beast Boy! Wait!" He turned his head and saw Raven running towards me. He walked out the door and down the street to the bus stop. She stood in the doorway staring at him walked onto the bus. He took one last look at her and got on the bus. Terra was sitting on her bed her hands on her knees and was crying. Raven walked back into the house tears streaming down her face. Attacking warriors were trying their best to destroy Robin and Malcolm who were barely holding their own. And slowly, the mood ring slipped off Raven's fingers and fell to the ground.

Goten: Although Beast Boy is my favorite character I felt I had to write this…can't have the story focusing on just some people. But that is a sad way to finish the chapter ain't it? But now I have the sudden urge to buy Yu-Gi-Oh cards. I began to walk off the stage when Challange stepped on my shoelaces.

Goten: YOU STEPPED ON MY SHOELACES MAN! ITS TIME TO DUEL! we both took out Yu-Gi-Oh decks.

Challange: This could take a while…Announcer Guy! Roll the credits!

Announcer Guy: Next Time on Teen Titans, Beast Boy meets up with a set of unusual people, and what is going to happen to Starfire? And what about Terra and Raven? These questions and more will be answered next time on Teen Titans….

14


	5. Nostalgia

Disclaimer:

Goten: I summon…the Red Eyes Black Dragon! And flip the Lord of D.! and activate the magic card…Flute of Summoning Dragon! I bring out the Luster Dragon #2 and the Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Challange: I summon the Buster Blader! Attack the Red Eyes Black Dragon!

Goten: looks at the blinking light on the camera Hey…we're on air…

Challange: also looks at the camera Oh…really? Well as you can see, we're still dueling…Announcer Guy, do your job.

Announcer Guy: Goten and Challange do not own, any special guest appearances, items, gadgets, phrases and so on…but you catch my drift. Now then…enjoy the story…

**Chapter 5: Nostalgia**

(Terra's POV)

I was still sitting on my bed crying…not much time had passed, about 30 minutes. I sighed and coughed and began crying again.

(Raven's POV)

I was sitting in my room staring at a set of pictures that we took at the mall. Beast Boy was a squid and was making a heart with a set of tentacles. The next one was him as a guerilla pounding his chest, I looked very annoyed. The next one it was unusually dark, I could make out that he had turned into a cheetah. The next one he had on his holo-watch, in this one we were hugging, and in the final one we were kissing. "And then…I didn't even appreciate him. And now he's gone." I sighed picking up the frame where Beast Boy and me were outside, it had just started snowing. I set it back down and left the room.

I walked into Terra's room. "Look, just to let you know…I'm going to find Beast Boy…." I said. She looked up. "And you need to stop crying." She glared at me. "At least I can cry…I'm surprised you even know what crying is." She said. "Emotions make you weak." I said. "Well, I don't see how you would know that…seeing as how you don't show it." She said. I sighed and walked downstairs into my room and began to meditate.

(Terra's POV)

I walked into Raven's room. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I'm meditating…what's it look like? I'm trying to suppress my emotions." I stared at her. "HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE AND THROW YOUR EMOTIONS OUT THE WINDOW! DON'T YOU GET IT? BEAST BOY IS GONE…AND YOUR JUST GOING TO TOSS HIM AROUND LIKE ITS NOTHING?" I yelled.

"No wonder he said he didn't like you." She opened her right eye and looked at me. "He said that?" "Well, no…but he said he wasn't sure what he felt about you…he said most of the time you ignore him and don't respect him but then there are times where you can be really sweet." I sighed. "And now he's gone…." Just then the front door opened.

I rushed out and saw Cyborg walking in. "Hey…where's Beast Boy? I need to talk to him." I sighed. "He's gone…." "Well call him, tell him that on his way back to bring me some food I'm hungry." I chuckled. I walked to Beast Boy's room and saw a note on the dresser.

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_Hey…if you're reading this, chances are I'm already out of the state. I just need some time to sort a few things out. Tell Cyborg to buy his own food, and Terra, don't come after me…it'll only make things worse, and don't tell anyone about my absence…let them find out for themselves…. I don't know when I'll be back…or even if I will be back…I wish the best for all of you_

_Signed, _

_Beast Boy_

I picked up the note and stuffed it into my pocket. I ran out of the room and upstairs.

(Cyborg's POV)

I walked into Beast Boy's room and noticed how empty it was…the only thing that seemed to look normal was his bed. Apparently Beast Boy had left…maybe for good, and he must've done it in a hurry because he's never left his room so unnatural…the drawers were all pulled out…his closet hangers were all over the floor, his CD cases were scattered on the dresser. I walked out and into Raven's room. She was meditating. I walked upstairs and saw Terra standing out on the balcony looking ahead. Everything seemed so dismal; I then walked into my room and sat on the bed.

(Beast Boy's POV)

I stepped off the bus and sat down on a bench and began to think to myself. "What am I going to do…I mean…I have to choose between Raven and Terra. And I don't know what to do. They both are good people but to be honest…I don't know if Raven is right for me…and Terra, she does seem to enjoy my company…. I'm just so confused." I stood up and walked down the street.

(Terra's POV)

I sat down on the balcony staring at the sky nostalgia gnawing at my insides. "Beast Boy…where are you…every time something seems to go right it ends up crashing down…and for some reason I can't get used to it…especially this time, you were the only one to understand me, and you were funny and always had some way to cheer me up." I took the crinkled note out of my pocket and walked to my room and grabbed my diary, a pen and walked back to the balcony. "And if you never come back…at least I'll have this to remember you by." I said slipping the note into the back of the diary.

I sighed and got up. "I'm tired of this…always having to have my dreams come crashing down…but you know what…this is it. I know he said not to go after him but I need to…because, to be honest…I think I love him…." (I know I probably rushed that part…but my mind just went blank) I walked into my room, grabbed a backpack, stuffed the diary in it…2 sets of clean clothes, and headed downstairs. I stood at the door staring back at the house and walked down the street. "I will find you Beast Boy…even it means searching the entire country…I will find you."

(Beast Boy's POV)

I sat down at the beach where Terra and me fell asleep and sighed staring at the sea. I always wondered how deep the sea was…. I threw my bag down and jumped into the water and began to swim down…down…down…letting the water take me. Just then I noticed something…dolphins need air…I gasped. If I tried to transform I would choke from the air loss and I know I wouldn't make it in time if I tried to swim to the surface. Maybe it was better this way…I didn't know what else to do.

Going back to the Titans meant facing Raven…and never going back meant reminiscing about what had happened. "Yeah…it is better this way." I thought. I closed my eyes and waited…nothing happened…I looked up and noticed that I was floating, floating to the surface. I looked down and noticed that a pod of dolphins was carrying me upwards. I reached the surface the air felt good as the wind breezed against my skin. I got out of the water and tried my best to dry off, slung my backpack over my shoulder and continued walking.

(Terra's POV)

I walked to the beach…he wasn't there, but he had been there, I could see the foot tracks…they were leading away from the beach. I sighed. "Where are you…." I continued walking everywhere I went I came up with nothing…I checked the subway, the new café, the museum and no one there had seen him. "Beast Boy, where are you…I want to help." I sighed and continued walking.

(Raven's POV)

I had finished meditating…I stood up and sighed. Beast Boy always wanted the best for me…he wanted me to be happy…and now, I had pushed him away. I sighed and looked at the cracked mirror on my dresser. I walked into the kitchen. Something wasn't right…it wasn't the fact that there was almost nothing to eat or that the house seemed unusually empty…there was something up with me. I had just finished meditating and yet I had an odd feeling, it was tingling my insides. "I can't follow him…if I show any feeling everyone will expect that I've gotten weak." I grabbed the milk carton and a glass from the dishwasher, poured the milk into the glass and began to drink. I needed to meditate some more. I set the glass in the sink and walked back into my room.

(Robin's POV)

I was dangling from a tree along with my half-masked ninja partner…we had finished off the minions but we didn't fare so well against the army tank. "This was your fault." I said. "If you had just let me do this on my own we wouldn't be in this mess right now." I finished. "Don't give me that bullshit." He said. "You know you needed me…." I was fuming. I didn't need help against a tank; I've fought ninja mice stronger than that. I needed something to take out my rage on so I decided to use my accomplice friend as a punching bag, I sent my foot flying so that it connected with his head. "Gah! That hurt!" He yelled.

"Now, now, my two apprentices shouldn't be acting like this…but I'm sure I have something that might calm you two down." Somehow a dim spotlight began to shine on Slade. (Don't you hate it when people do that?) I gasped. There was Starfire hanging over what looked like…"A black hole!" I yelled. "Well, yes…but it is actually called a Quantum Singularity…you don't think a black hole could do this without sucking us all in, do you?" "Yeah…so what's your point?" The ninja said nonchalantly. "You let her go! Do you hear me! LET HER GO!" I yelled.

"Now, now Robin…you don't think I would destroy her without having a little fun now would you?" He smiled, well I couldn't actually tell seeing as how he wears that mask all the time but I know at an occasion like this the villain usually smiles in an odd manner. I stared at him anger fuming inside me…there's not much an upside down teenager can do while staring at his girlfriend about to be annihilated and having the blood rushing to your head. I grunted.

(Beast Boy's POV)

I sat down on the sidewalk staring at the college campus across the street. I sighed as a bunch of couples walked by. I feigned a smile as a couple stared at me. Staring at the now darkening sky I got up and walked back to the beach. "I thought I told you not to follow me." I said staring at the glimmering water. "I thought I would find you here." She said standing at the ramp that led down to the beach. "You expect me to let you sit at home waiting for you to come back like an idiot in a fairy tale?" She continued sounding agitated.

"No…I expect you to accept my requests and to let me figure this out for myself." I said in a calm voice. "Well I can't do that…look, I've lost to many things in my life and I'm not about to add you to that list…and besides. I want to help." I sighed. "There's nothing you can do…this is something I have to do for myself." I said purposefully not looking at her. "Yes, I know that…but just sitting here isn't accomplishing anything…now is it?" She retorted. "Maybe not but at least I don't have to think about the mess that I'm in." She walked down the ramp and towards me.

"Look, whatever it is that seems to be bothering you…I just want you to know that I'm here…and if you ever need me you can call." She sat down next to me laying her head on my shoulder. "But there's one thing I need to know." She said turning her head to face mine. I looked into her eyes. There was something that was troubling her…something that must've been there for a while. The gap between our lips was closing….

(Raven's POV)

I was walking through the forest. This is where Beast Boy had taken me after our first date. He said that there was always a path to walk on even though there was mud everywhere.

_:Flashback: "You see how the light glimmers on the ground?" Beast Boy said pointing at the moon to the ground. I nodded. "That is where you should walk…and no matter how muddy it is…you won't get one speck of it on you. And as long as that light is there…I will always love you." _

_He walked off and I noticed that his boots were unusually clean…it was as if it was all an illusion. I followed him and noticed that the mud seemed to slide away from me…or maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. But no matter how you put it as we left the forest my shoes looked like they never even walked through the forest. :End Flashback: _

I stared at the ground noticing that the light was dim in some spots but despite the confusion I still decided to walk through. I began to walk through. "So far so good." I muttered. I continued walking. "Gah!" I had stepped in a puddle of mud. I finally left the forest a little muddy but it wasn't horribly bad. I then noticed to people down at the beach. I squinted to get a closer look. I was on the verge of tears again noticing that it was Terra and Beast Boy kissing. I tried to hold back the tears but they just came down. "I just want you to be happy…." I said walking away.

(Beast Boy's POV)

I got up staring at the ocean…it was completely dark now. "What's wrong?" Terra asked. "You better be getting home…its getting late." "What about you?" She asked. "I told you…I have some things I need to do." She stood up looking at me. "I just want to let you know, that I love you…." She said walking away. I nodded not really paying attention. I opened my backpack, pulled out a pillow, a sleeping bag and laid them out on the ground. I laid down staring up at the starry sky and closed my eyes.

(Terra's POV)

I stepped into the house and walked into my room smiling. Now that I knew he was okay…I felt like I had a great weight lifted off my shoulders. I climbed into my bed and fell asleep.

(Raven's POV)

I found myself sitting in my room staring at the set of pictures once again. "I just wanted you to be happy, and if that means being with Terra, I'll just have to accept that." I smiled to myself and wiped a tear from my eye. I hopped into bed and fell asleep.

Goten: To me that chapter seemed unusually short…but anyway…the next chapter is going back to the problems of Robin and the Jade Fox (The ninja kid). I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
